


Undisclosed Desires

by Vizkopa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath House Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa





	Undisclosed Desires

The war council had run late that night and even long after it was over, you had stayed up for hours scrutinizing your strategy for weaknesses. It was so late, you had sent even Jakob to bed despite his resolve to stay up with you. He relented in the end, but not before insisting on brewing you one last pot of tea.

You had long finished off the pot and were now wishing you had a second as you rubbed your tired eyes. Perhaps it was time for you to retire for the night. But not before you took a long, scalding hot bath to soothe the tension that had crept into your neck and shoulders during the long hours spent bent over the map. At this late hour, the bath house would likely be empty and you could spend as long as you wanted soaking in the huge, steaming bath.

The grounds were empty as you followed the path to the bath house, letting the light of the waxing moon guide your way. An owl hooted in a tree somewhere, and you heard the distant clank of armour as a guard on night watch patrolled the ramparts. There was not a soul in sight. It only proved all the more promising that you could bathe undisturbed.

You stripped off your armour and underclothes in the locker room, not bothering to wrap yourself in a towel; no one was there to see you. It felt good to be rid of that heavy armour. You had red indentations in your skin from where the hard edges had dug into you while you were asleep. It was a sight you had grown familiar with—one that accompanied the dark circles under your eyes and the permanent crick in your neck.

Steam wafted in from the bath carrying the scent of the various salts and essential oils added to the water to soothe the aching muscles of soldiers after a long battle. You could feel yourself growing drowsy with the scent, a pleasant fog already lowering over your mind like a warm blanket.

Without further hesitation, you entered the huge marble room, the sound of your bare feet against the tiles dampened by the thick curtain of fog. You tested the water first with your toe before stepping in. You let out a small groan of pleasure as the heat enveloped you, instantly soothing your stiff joints.

“Hm… You’re more adventurous than I thought, Lady [Name].”

You yelped at the sound of the voice, your cry echoing off the tiled walls. The steam cleared slightly to reveal Niles leaning casually back against the edge of the bath, silver hair smoothed back from his face and entirely unabashed in his nakedness.

You stood and covered yourself hurriedly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here at this time of night. I’ll leave right away…”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he said with a sly grin. “And I’m sure nothing you haven’t either. Stay, I don’t bite.” His eye twinkled dangerously. “Much.”

You hesitated in reaching for your towel. It couldn’t hurt to stay, could it? Niles could be uncouth at times, but he wasn’t unpleasant company. Nor was he unpleasant to look at in the slightest. The rising steam made it hard to see clearly in the stifling room, but his tanned, powerful chest was on full display, glistening with condensation. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk as he caught you eyeing him.

“A-alright… But no peeking!” you said, sinking back down into the water up to your chin and turning your back to Niles. You let out a contented sigh as you relaxed, the knots in your back already easing.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, milady,” said Niles, the smirk evident in his voice. The two of you soaked in silence for a time, then: “So… Burning the midnight oil, are we? Don’t princesses need their beauty sleep?”

You sighed. “How can I sleep when there is still so much to do? So much to prepare?”

“You know, you don’t have to do all of this yourself. That’s what advisors are for.” He sounded amused.

“I know, I just… I don’t want anyone to get hurt because _I_ overlooked something.” You cupped the steaming water in your hands and absently watched it trickle away between your fingers. “Enough people have been hurt on behalf of me already.”

“You’re so hard on yourself. A masochist. I can appreciate that.” Niles’ voice seemed closer all of a sudden. “But you have to learn to loosen up a little.”

“I can’t afford to do that. Not when there’s so much at stake.”

He chuckled. “It doesn’t take much. I can show you, if you like?” 

His voice was definitely closer now, so close you imagined you could feel his breath on the back of your neck. It sent a shudder through you that wasn’t entirely unpleasant in nature. You found yourself leaning back, unconsciously seeking out the touch of another body. It had been so long… And Niles was the perfect, no-strings-attached candidate.

His hands fell onto your shoulders, calloused thumbs massaging and kneading at the knots under your skin. You let out an unwitting mewl of pleasure and his dark chuckle rustled the damp ends of your hair.

“What do you say, Princess?”

“Please…” you almost panted. “Show me.”

“Good answer,” he purred. His hands tightened on your shoulders and he spun you around to face him. His lips were unbearably close to yours, twisted into a mischievous smirk and his fingers were tracing maddening circles up and down your arms and sides. “Tell me what you want, Princess. Divulge all your undisclosed desires to me and I’ll make them come true.”

You shuddered with anticipation and pleasure. “Kiss me,” you whispered, breath ghosting over his lips.

He pouted. “Oh, [Name], I’m almost disappointed. I thought you were bolder than that.”

You looked him in the eye, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. “I didn’t say on the mouth.”

There was a fleeting look of surprise in his eye before it grew dark with want. “That’s more like it,” he purred.

Rough hands pulled you tight against his chest and lifted you onto his hips, wading to the edge of the bath and seating you on the rim of the stone pool. He wasted no time sinking to his knees and hitching your legs over his shoulders, a breathless chuckle sending shivers up your spine as his warm breath met your wet skin.

“Oh, if only your brother could see me now,” he said, gazing up at you as he grazed his teeth along the inside of your thigh. “Defiling his sister like this. He’d have my head.”

You gasped and your hand flew to his hair, twisting tightly amongst the strands. “What Leo doesn’t know can’t hurt him. Besides, you’re hardly the first.”

He hummed, nuzzling the apex of your thighs. “Sounds like our little Princess isn’t as innocent as we were led to believe.”

“Put that tongue towards something useful, why don’t you,” you snapped.

“As you command, Lady [Name].”

He was mocking you, but you could not bring yourself to care when he finally let his tongue dart out to taste you, licking a long stripe along your arousal and ending with a sharp flick to your clit. Your moan echoed off the tiled walls, much louder than you had intended, and you bit your lip to stifle it. You were punished with a sharp nip to the inside of your thigh, body jolting at the pain.

“Keep biting that lip and I’ll bite _you_ ,” he growled. “Let me hear you scream, [Name].”

You released your lip from between your teeth, breath coming in sharp gasps as he lowered his head once more with a whispered “ _good girl_ ” and returned to eating you out with fervour. Calloused fingers dug into your thighs hard enough to bruise, but you didn’t mind. Just another blemish amongst the hundreds of battle scars and bruises you had accumulated over the long months at war. And when his tongue dipped inside you, curling against your inner wall, any pain was long forgotten and a drawn-out cry rang through the bath house. You could feel Niles smirk against you, feel his hum of approval reverberate through you, setting the ends of your nerves aflame.

Your heels dug into his shoulder blades, pulling him in as close as you dared. One hand was still entangled in his silver hair, clenching and unclenching as each wave of pleasure rolled over you. Your other hand clutched tightly at the edge of the bath, knuckles white with the strain of keeping yourself upright. You could feel yourself approaching the brink, a hot flush starting low in your gut and spreading outward to your extremities. Your hand tightened in Niles’ hair and a low whimper of warning escaped your lips.

He pulled back slightly and you almost whined at the loss of his tongue. But then his fingers joined the fray, two slender digits spreading you open and stroking that aching spot inside you his tongue couldn’t quite reach. His tongue worked your clit in tandem with his fingers, and he finally brought you, shuddering, over the edge with a hoarse cry of his name on your lips.

Niles let your legs fall from his shoulders and straightened, looking down at you with amused satisfaction as you caught your breath. The steam in the air was so thick it was almost suffocating, and the heat of the room along with the pleasant heavy feeling in your limbs was leaving you drowsy. Your eyelids fluttered closed and you hummed contentedly, basking in post-orgasm bliss. They snapped open again at Niles’ low chuckle.

“Tired already, Princess? But I’m not through with you yet.”

He tugged you back down into the water, pulling you tight against his chest. The water, only reaching just above your knees, milled around you as he leaned in close, his lips only centimetres from yours. You could feel his arousal pressing hard and insistent against you lower stomach. You reached down between your bodies to wrap one hand firmly around the shaft, giving it an experimental stroke as you leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss.

But your lips had barely even brushed when his grip on you tightened, and with a growl, you found yourself spun around and bent over the ledge of the bath with Niles’ hard chest against your back, caging you with two strong, tanned arms. You gasped as he pressed the tip of his arousal to your entrance, your hips rocking back into him of their own accord. He chuckled, lips brushing your jaw.

“How else may I serve my Lady?” he hummed.

“I think you know how,” you replied. You punctuated the words with another roll of your hips, groaning as he slipped inside ever so slightly. But he pulled back before you could take him any further.

“Oh no, I want you to say it, Princess. I want to hear it from those pretty royal lips.”

“Damn it, Niles,” you groan, fingers gripping the wet stone ledge. “I want you inside me. _Now_.”

“As my Lady commands,” he sang and his hips surged forward to sheath himself in one thrust.

He paused for a moment to allow you to adjust, and his weight lifted from your back. You propped yourself up on your hands, rocking back against him experimentally. You peered over your shoulder. Niles’ gaze was glued to the spot where you were joined, hands cupping your behind and kneading the supple flesh, eye flashing with delight as he spread you open.

He drew back slowly, then rutted forward again until his hips met the back of your thighs and you both let out a low moan that echoed from the walls. Soon the chamber was filled with the sound of wet skin against skin, of water sloshing over the sides of the pool, and of your cries of pleasure mingled with Niles’ low murmurs of encouragement.

“You feel so good,” he purred, punctuating each word with a well-aimed thrust. “So _wet_. So _tight_ ”

All you could do was moan in response, fingers curled over the ledge of the bath as you held on for dear life. Your body flushed hot again, the humid air and the heat of the water sloshing about your thighs becoming almost unbearable as your climax threatened to come crashing down on you once more. It only become all the more unbearable when Niles wrapped his strong arms around you, one hand reaching down to tease your clit with slow, tight circles of his fingers, while the other pinched and rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

The sudden, overwhelming stimulation was all you needed to topple over that edge, a long, drawn-out moan echoing off the tiled walls. Niles’ pace sped up, his hand now holding your hips in an unbreakable grasp as he chased his own high. Finally, with a harsh bite to the back of your neck, he came long and hard, pulling out to spill his seed over your lower back.

There were a few long moments where there were only the sounds of your laboured breaths and the slow ripple of water, then he pulled away wordlessly. You turned and sat down, boneless, in the water, head tipped back against the ledge of the bath.

Niles chuckled. “See? Just what you needed.”

Without opening your eyes, you replied with a soft smile. “Yes… Thank you, Niles.”

You heard him stand and opened your eyes just a crack. He bowed to you mockingly, droplets of water spilling off his bronzed body. “Anything for milady,” he said, eye twinkling mischievously. “I’ll leave you to your bath. If ever you require my services again, don’t hesitate to call on me.”

As he left, you thought you heard something else, something more, an echo in the humid air: “ _I can’t wait to show you my dungeon._ ”


End file.
